Lilly Satou
is one of the five main female characters of Katawa Shoujo. She often speaks in a very well-bred and formal manner, even to those she is close to. She never likes being pitied by anyone else in spite of her lack of vision, and as such has grown up strong-willed and independent. She enjoys being seen as someone people can look up to, and acts very motherly to many people around her, be it Hanako, Hisao, or the members of her class. She is half Scottish (on her mother's side) and half Japanese (on her Father's side). As such, she has extended family in Scotland, and was taught English at a very young age. Relationships Family Lilly considers herself to be distant with her parents but does not resent them for that. She understands that business is the utmost importance for her father but also was education for Lilly, which is why she stayed in Japan with her older sister, Akira, while their parents moved back to Scotland. Despite having no disabilities, Akira appears to be very close with Lilly, considering how long they've grew up together. Her first cousin Shizune attends Yamaku Acadamy with her. They are both classroom representatives of their homerooms, and they are known to get into a number of arguments through out the story. Students Besides the fact that Lilly is well-liked in her class due to the fact that she is the class representative, Lilly developed a close friendship with Hanako, who could be looked at as a complete opposite of Lilly's personality. Their relationship could be close to a mother-daughter relationship and they complement each other very well with Lilly dealing with Hanako's discomfort around people while Hanako deals with Lilly's lack of vision. Staff Being the class representative of class 3-2, it would be assumed that Lilly and the class' teacher are on good terms. Lilly is also friends with Yuuko, one of Yamaku's librarians, and goes to her whenever Lilly requires books in Braille. Plot See Lilly's Route for the full plotline. As Lilly spends more time with Hisao, she begins to worry more and more about him. Soon enough Hisao begins to pick up on this new found behavior, but waves it off. Hisao then begins to feel a different aura between them later on. Eventually later in the story Hisao and Lilly confess their fondness to each other. Hisao and Lilly then tell Hanako about their new found relationship and she is very supportive of the two. Soon after Hanako finding out Hisao then tells Misha and Shizune about he and Lilly. Hanako then gives more space between Lilly and Hisao, claiming to be working on the newspaper with her new found friend Naomi. Trivia *Out of all the known female characters, Lilly appears to be the tallest. *Lilly shows some discrete liking to alcoholic drinks as seen in both Hanako and her own plot arc despite her sister's disliking of the development, even though Akira initiated it with her Influence. *According to Hisao, Lilly has an ability to develop addiction to things very easily. (Tea, Alcohol, Sex) *Lilly is the only character with four distinct outfits among her designed sprites (school uniform, pajamas, cheongsam, casual town wear). *Lilly and Emi have the most H-scenes totaling three each. *Lilly is the only character with a scene after the credits. Category:Yamaku Students Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Student Council Members